1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers and, more particularly, to strollers having adjustable seating.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers are usually capable of re-configuration and other adjustments after assembly. Most strollers can adapt from an in-use configuration to a folded configuration for purposes of storage, transport, etc. Folding arrangements and other adjustments have often involved adjustable connectors, brackets and other links between frame sections. Using the adjustable links, re-configuration of the stroller can be accomplished without disassembling the stroller. Other adjustments have involved reclining seat backs, removable or replaceable occupant trays, and adjustable foot rests.
Some strollers have also been capable of accommodating infant child occupants. To this end a seat assembly has been adjustable to receive an infant car seat carrier. For example, strollers have been equipped with a seat frame capable of repositioning a seat back to allow an infant car seat carrier to engage the seat frame. In these cases, the seat frame is often shaped to resemble an infant car seat base, to which the infant car seat carrier is coupled.
Unfortunately, the above-described adjustments have provided only limited amounts of stroller versatility. For example, a seat assembly may be well suited for children of a certain size, while not as well-suited for children of other sizes. Seat assemblies may also be adequately positioned for only certain uses of the stroller.
One stroller marketed as a widely compatible design is the Xplory stroller available from Stokke L.L.C. (Kennesaw, Ga.; www.stokkeusa.com). The Xplory stroller has a seat assembly that connects to a central inclined column. The connection can be re-positioned to raise or lower the seat assembly along the central, inclined column. Further details on this stroller design are set forth in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0001226.